silk_steam_and_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanguine Clarity
Sanguine Clarity 1/20/17 Core Attributes: Skills: Languages Spoken: Chinese. Scripts Read: Chinese, sanskrit. Weaponry: Notable Equipment and Resources: Eagle Claw Boxing: Chaoxing is trained in Eagle Claw Boxing, a system of martial arts that emphasizes rigorous physical conditioning and striking with the fingertips. Saber: This is Chaoxing's sword from back when she wandered Gansu province starting fights with bandits. When she retired to the monastery, she buried it under an old willow tree; when the monastery was destroyed and she re-entered the jianghu, ''she dug it up again. Horse: This horse approached her on the road when she left the monastery, almost as though it had sought her out. At first she thought it might be the reincarnated spirit of Black Thunder, the horse she rode in her violent youth, but then she remembered that the individual soul is an illusion and it's probably just some random horse. She can run faster than it can, so it mostly just keeps her company on the road. She calls it “Horse.” Begging Bowl: Buddhist monks carry these for begging food and money from strangers, which is important when your religion forbids you from having material wealth. Ascetic Lifestyle: Sister Sun doesn't have any money. Vow of poverty and all that. '''Talents:' Healing Trance! Through intense meditation, you can accelerate your body's natural healing process. By spending a point of Breath, you may make an Internal Alchemy check in place of a Medicine check to heal your own wounds. Each wound requires an hour of uninterrupted meditation to heal, but is completely recovered after that. Additionally, you may use this talent to purge toxins and diseases from your own body. By spending two points of Breath, you may heal your wounds in a single round, rather than over the course of hours. Still the Breath! Through total mastery of your body, you can temporarily suspend breathing and other vital functions. Spend a point of Breath; for the remainder of the scene, you no longer need to breathe. This renders you immune to many poisonous gasses, and allows you to stay underwater indefinitely without drowning. Iron Body Technique! By spending a point of Breath, you can make your skin impervious to blows, deflecting swords and bullets while bending and tearing through iron. For the duration of the scene, you gain armor equal to your Internal Alchemy Rank, and your unarmed attacks ignore points of armor equal to your Internal Alchemy rank. Each round of combat that Iron Body Technique is active requires another point of Breath to be spent. Light Body Technique! You have studied the art of Qinggong, ''the ability to make the body more light and agile. When you activate it, your body functions as though it is light as a leaf. You can stand on objects that could normally not support your weight, such as willow branches, still water, or the spears of your enemies. You cannot fly, but you can glide through the air, losing one foot of height for every teen feet traveled. Your gliding speed is matched to your running speed. This ability requires one point of Breath per round to keep active. '''Burning Soul Technique!' You can superheat your body to extreme temperatures, to the point where objects melt and ignite at your touch. Spend a point of Breath to activate this talent; for the duration of the scene, you cannot be harmed by fire, and your unarmed attacks gain the burning attribute. Anyone who attacks you unarmed or otherwise makes contact with you suffers a light wound from being burned. This ability requires one point of Breath per round to keep active. Poison Hand Strike! You are a master of Dianxue, the art of using acupressure points to manipulate a foe's nervous functions. By spending a point of Breath, you can add a physical poison effect (such as Numbness or Nausea) to a Hand to Hand attack, without actually needing any of the poison on hand. For a full list of poison effects, see the Equipment section. Blind Master! Your senses are highly trained to the point where you need not use your eyes to see. When blinded, immersed in darkness, or otherwise placed in darkness, you have no penalties to finding your way or seeing your foe. Swift as the Wind!Swift as the Wind! You can sprint at incredible speeds, twice that of a normal person. By spending a point of Breath, your maximum speed is now 4 MPH x Athletics total, rather than 2x, and your in-combat running speed is likewise doubled. In game terms, this means you can now match pace with horses and motor vehicles in chase scenes. Biography: Once upon a time, there was a young outlaw named Sun Chaoxing, who roamed the western frontiers with her lover. There, they lived by the virtue of the swords in their hands, fighting injustice and living free of society's rules. But life for such an adventurer is filled with risk. While standing up to a corrupt officer who had been oppressing the people, Chaoxing found herself badly injured, and her lover slain before her eyes. Broken and bleeding, she found herself taken in by a Buddhist monastery. It was there that she gave birth to the children of her and her deceased lover – twin girls. Unable to bear raising them in such a painful world, she gave the children up for adoption. Deciding that life in the ''jianghu ''was nothing but pain and suffering, she sought to escape it through a life of simplicity and meditation. She buried her swords in the monastery's garden, shaved her head, and donned the robe of a Buddhist ascetic. That was thirty years ago. For nearly three decades, Chaoxing meditated on the nature of suffering and the illusions of the material world. For nearly three decades, she sat in isolation, striving for enlightenment. Until that life, too, was shattered. In a territorial dispute between the Qing and Ming states, Chaoxing's monastery was sacked by soldiers of one state and shelled to rubble by soldiers of the other. It was then, at long last, that she had her epiphany: One cannot escape from Samsara. One cannot wall away suffering. One can only accept it. That day, as the smoke cleared, she unburied her swords and re-entered the ''jianghu. '' Personality: Sister Sun has two natures at war within herself: that of herself as a warrior, and that of herself as a monk. She tends to come across as quite bitter and cynical, which is likely caused by her long life of suffering. She believes that pain and suffering are the core aspects of the human condition, and that acceptance of this is the only means by which man can survive. Her demeanor tends to be rather jaded, and she frequently comes across as bitter and unfriendly. Appearance: Chaoxing dresses in the plain robes of a wandering Buddhist nun, usually accompanied by a wide-brimmed straw hat. She carries a sabers at her side, which makes her stand out as a troublemaker. She is in incredible physical condition for a woman her age, stronger and more agile than most men in their youth. Playstyle: Sanguine Clarity is a combat/stealth character, skilled with both weaponry and unarmed combat. Her Internal Alchemy skills allow her to perform seemingly inhuman physical feats. In social situations, her keen senses make her excellent at reading others, but she is quite bad at expressing herself in a useful way. Relations: Sanguine Clarity is not much of a people person, and doesn't get along with many of her comrades. Other monks, -particularly happy ones like Enlightening Mirror and Bronze Arhat – have a way of getting under her skin. Fate would bring her back in contact with her orphaned daughters, now full grown adults – Jade Butterfly and Awakened Polarity. She has not yet officially revealed herself to her children, but suspects that Jade Butterfly has already figured her out.